A Meal For Two
by Crepuscule Angelo
Summary: One Shot - rated M for A reason - Smuttfilled with a slice of Lemon.   Edward Comes home early to find Bella cooking for him , only the food she made isnt what he is hungry for .. and from the way she reacts neither is she.


Disclaimer : I dont own Twilight -i own the book's and film's though- , how ever i own this sexy storyline what makes me smile when you review.

( A/N - Here's another one shot , this one's a litle bit different from my other work :D still filled with a cup of lemonade though ! , so dont worry its still smuttvilla i dont think i can do a Rated T anymore , as soon as i write a Lemon's around to sneek up damn these kinky character's and there sexual way's with my mind. )

Information

Type : One shot

Pov : Edward's

Rated : M for Lemon's and swear launguage !

Song list :

David Banner - Play

Nine inch nail's - Closuer

Judas Preist - Love bite's

Nightmare of you - Thumberlina

Nickleback - Figure you out.

A Meal For Two

Walking in the house I inhaled the smell and grinned to myself. I smelled Mint , Garlic , Lamb with a hint of Tomatoe's .

''Bella'' I called walking in to the joint Livingroom and kitchen.

I smiled hearing her fumberling around with pots and pan's walking up behind her i placed my arm's around her waist pulling her back to my chest, taking a breath and inhaling her.

''mmmm something smell's good baby'' i moaned against her ear smiling feeling her shiver slightly as i placed a small kiss on her neck underneath her ear.

''yeah'' she Breathed out ''its tray-baked lamb with aubergines, tomatoes, olives, garlic and mint oil'' she said turning in my Arm's and wrapping her hand's around my neck pulling herslef to me.

I laughed looking in to her Beautiful Deep Brown eye's , the same Eye's that tell me when my beauty's happy , sad , emoitional.

one look in her eye's and i knew how she was feeling.

''not that darling'' i said running my noise across her jaw. Laying gentle kiss's along her chin down to her neck.

''urhmmmm'' she breathed out breathlessly. ''Pink meringues with raspberry cream is for pudding'' She spoke out.

I laughed out before pulling back a little looking at her lip's ''mm baby its deffiantley sweet but its not raspberry baby, its you'' I said as i kissed her noise.

I felt her inhale against me , her breathless laugh waved across my face causing me to chuckle.

''Mmmmm'' i grinned kissing her right cheek, then her left, ''you smell so sweet , tasty , mouthwatering infact''.

She was biting her lip and fuck me If It wasn't the sexiest thing In the world. That one act was erotic In ways I couldn't describe. Her hand moved so slowly down towards my pants and I allowed her to unzip them.

''baby'' she groaned out before

She whimpered and i groaned as her tiny hands wrapped around my hard member bringing me out of the small compartment of my tight pants.

''E please baby please i need you now'' she moaned out as her hand gripped my cock.

I lifted her skirt up and ran my fingers over her silk lace panties. I groaned as I felt her wetness on the was soaking I hooked my fingers In the edge and pulled them down her legs allowing them to fall low on her thighs. A moan left her mouth as She wrapped her legs around my waist.

Her heels digging in my arse cheeks she used her legs to move my un done pants lower to my hips.

Without speaking I guided myself Into her wet sweetness. She groaned out myname as I pumped myself Into her. as her whimper's filmed the room.

She pressed her heels hard Into me leaving a mark for sure.

" OH god" she screamed as I thrust Into her again.

''Hmm baby It's all me this Is all me " I said as I pulled out of her and pushed In hard.

"Hmm and what am I? chopped liver?" she said In a sarcastic voice Making me praticaly choke on a laugh as my cock twitched inside her wet tight pussy.

"No you are mine" I growled as I left pepper kisses on her collarbone.

"I am...ugh..yes god right there hmm I am but your my bitch" she said causing me to pull my head up.

She had a shit eating grin spreading on her fuckable lips. God those lips that had been on my cock only two nights imagine In my mind caused me to fuck her thrusts were becoming faster as I pushed Into her harder moaning as i felt my body shiver , my cock pouding in her , her head thrown back.

Her legs lifting higher and her hands around my neck. She pulled me close as I felt her tighten around me I lent forward and whispered In her ear "come for me Darling. show me what I do to you" before placing my lips on hers catching her orgasmic scream. I felt her leak onto me as I let myself empty into her my body shivered and my leg's bucked as my cock pumped severial squierts of cum inside her.

She pulled away from my lips. Both of us panting hard but both of us smiling She dropped her legs back to the floor. Her heel's hitting the laminated floor as i grabbed the side unit for support. She leaned forward and kissed me deeply and bent to dress her self.

"Darling'' I said causing her to stop straightening her clothes and looked at me confusion clear on her face. '' I hope dinner's still eatable becuase ohh fuck im hungry after that'' I chuckled. She looked at me and laughed,throwing herself on me causing me to fall back Into the wall as her lips crushing Into mine.

"I love you Bella" I said as she finaly pulled away letting me breath , she giggled causing me to chuckle at the cute look on her face , as she batted her eyelashes at me and grinned. ''yeah babe i put it in the oven for us'' i smirked she fucking knew id want her.

I Grinned leaning in and kissing her jaw as she breathed out ''I love you too Edward". She kissed my cheek before giggling again. "You are still my bitch though"

I laughed relising she was right, id do anything for her I rolled my eye's walking to the table.

''hmmm your bitch is hungry'' i said causing her to laugh with a snort , i shook my head sitting on the corner table Dressing myself smirking as i saw her bite her lip.

''come on darling im hungry'' she stuttered then turned getting the food out.

As she placed a plate -of some fucking good looking food- in front of me she smirked leaning down kissing me whispering in my ear.''Eat then meet me in the bathroom i had my food before you arrived home, im running you a bath were were going to share desert and let me ride your cock'' .

I stuttered and breathed out taking a mouthful of food swollowing it down without chewing watching her Ass shake as she walked to the bathroom with one thought in my head.

Fuck me ! the girl will be the death of me. I grinned as i ate the rest of my meal rushing to go join my Darling in the bath and have all the desert i could!.

Please Review


End file.
